Welding pipe can be one of the most difficult tasks in welding, to the point where skilled pipe welders are some of the most highly demanded and highly paid welders in the profession. One of the main reasons why welding a pipe fitting is so difficult is because it demands very precise welds. A given weld will typically have to create a perfect seal in the pipe fitting for it to be useful in a pipe; otherwise, it may experience leaks or even cracking. Furthermore, after a pipe fitting has been welded and the pipe has been put in use, the pipe, and the weld, will generally have to deal with vibrations, variance in temperature and pressure, and other conditions that can cause cracking in a bad weld. As such, it is important to be able to achieve a careful, consistent weld.
However, due to the geometry of pipes, this is often difficult to achieve. In order to seal a pipe, a weld must be placed around the entire circumference of the pipe, which can generally be very difficult to do without shifting or moving the pipe in such a way that the existing weld is disrupted. Further, because of their geometry (long, thin, cylindrical, and without many mated surfaces that can be clamped together) many pipes can be difficult to clamp in place or otherwise secure. Some pipes may also have complex geometries with various bends and turns, and these may make it difficult to get the pipes in the right position to be welded. Many pipes may also be composed of materials that are considered to be difficult to weld, adding to the complexity of welding a given pipe fitting and making it more likely that the welder will make a mistake.
A device for assisting in the creation of pipe welds may be envisioned.